Admit It
by Happy Pistachio
Summary: A/B/O AU where Erina is an unhappy Omega and Soma just wants to take care of her. A short writing exercise, nothing explicit but rated M for safety.
1. 1 of 2

_Part I of II_

There had been plenty of Alphas that had wanted Erina, thirsted and lusted after her in a multitude of ways and sought to gain her approval, if not her allegiance. But none could, she would never let herself be claimed, it was enough of an embarrassment to be branded as the only Omega in a long line of Alphas or even Betas. She had no doubts that if it wasn't for her God's Tongue that she would've been quietly 'taken care of' the moment her mark shimmered into existence onto her neck.

There was a standard omega symbol near the base of her neck on the sensitive skin near her collar bone, but this one wasn't the one that caused Alphas to flock her to very being constantly since her manifestation. It was the obscenely large mark that _circled_her delicate neck, looking more like a piece of ornate jewelry rather than an Omega Mark. It appeared to be a wide silver ring that was wrought with intricate designs until one looked closer to see that it was all omega symbols imprinted deeply into her skin.

Erina had never seen an Omega Mark as branding and obvious as hers, looking like the perfect collar on what should have been the most perfect submissive Omega. It had been long known that the larger and more obvious the Mark, the stronger those traits ran in those individuals. For an Omega like her, it meant the perfect breeding partner for any Alpha.

Even the thought made Nakiri Erina wrinkle her nose in distaste and derision, she hadn't fought so hard in her entire life so that she could be content to perch on the lap of some God be damned Alpha. She was the Headmaster of Tōtsuki, had several of her own Michelin starred restaurants, and an untouchable Ice Queen that thousands have tried and failed to claim. Yes, she was _Nakiri Erina_, so why did she want so desperately for Yukihira Sōma to shove his tongue down her throat?

* * *

Yukihira Sōma had always been sort of an enigma, it had been obvious that his manifestation hadn't occurred yet, there had been no mark on the base of his neck. It had been scarily bare the first time she had seen him and had remained so until the last time she saw him. At graduation.

Erina had always thought that he was a Beta, their designation usually manifested a little later in life and was what could be considered the common designation in comparison to both rare Alphas and even more elusive Omegas. He had been such a plebeian; he couldn't have been anything but a common Beta.

This was the one time that she, the proud Nakiri Erina would admit having been blind and any sort of synonym. It should have been dreadfully obvious that Sōma was not ordinary in the slightest, he attracted attention, envy, and the lust of an obstinate number of people. While it had been obvious to most others, he himself had been immune to the attention that he had been receiving because his designation as Alpha had yet to appear. While Omegas were characterized as submissive, Alphas were classically dominant in all aspects of their life; born natural leaders and successful in their pursuits because of their dogged determination.

The stronger the Alpha gene, the stronger Alpha traits would appear just like with Omega traits. This meant that those with who had greater Alpha traits desired an Omega with stronger Omega genes, making Erina subject to many advances. Even though it seemed that Omegas drew the short end of the evolutionary stick, Omegas exercised the ultimate decision of their choice in partner. Only when all of them surrendered of free will, body, mind, and soul, could they be truly claimed by an Alpha.

Which meant Erina was going to remain blessedly safe for the rest of her life. Which was totally going to be fine even as she felt saliva pool in her mouth as Sōma's tightly corded arms bulged in a movement to reach for some flute of champagne or whatever. Tearing her gaze away from him, she tried to come to terms with what had happened in the last couple of hours.

Yes, the morning had started off quite innocuously even if she had felt a strange sense of tension the minute she had woken up. It should have alerted her to what waited for her later on, but it had been such a _good_week for her, and nerves were a thing. Except she elected to forget that she rarely had nerves, and her nerves were usually a result of one thing. Or rather _person_.

Other than the strange skittishness that she felt everything was going great, her pop-up restaurant in Venice had received raving reviews from all of the best magazines and food critics and the annual fundraiser of Tōtsuki was planned out perfectly for tonight. Since she had become Headmaster, Erina had been making an effort to curb some of the ostentatious parts of the school. She didn't want to think too deeply about why this became her imperative and set to work making one of the events into a donation function.

Only one, she wasn't that generous. Tōtsuki had to maintain its lofty ideals and own internal events such as the Autumn Elections and even just regular Shokugekis. That all costed a pretty penny, and she wasn't about to let the school go destitute, but once per year she'd allow their coiffeurs to dry up a bit.

This year it was to open up a food distribution centre in a few cities and places of the students' choosing. These would be manned by at least one Tōtsuki graduate for the first year, granted in time slots ranging from two to three weeks, since all graduates were usually incredibly busy. Erina included, she smiled as she began pulling out the clothes she was going to wear for the function tonight, as the host she would look impeccable as always.

This year's main fundraising event was going to some auction, while usually, it would be a meal handmade by one of the willing participants, her cousin's devious mind had come up with dates instead. Of course, Erina had opted out immediately when the idea was confirmed due to very high demand. Alice didn't bother to say a word in argument, it was a little dangerous for her to be 'on auction' because even though most attendees would have been vetted by Tōtsuki over many generations, there was no guarantee. The thought chilled Erina slightly when it appeared in her mind, she had been safe for most of her life, but that didn't mean that an unsavory Alpha wouldn't be able to hurt her if they wished.

A wave of anger washed over her whenever she thought about her _status_as an Omega, she would always be vulnerable to an Alpha's whims if she bonded. _If_she bonded, that was the only consolation she could give herself; there was no way there could be anyone who could make her willingly surrender. To want to be dominated by another, that was something she found both completely foreign and mildly disgusting; Erina couldn't understand why most Omegas had no issues with this.

Perhaps it was because she had grown up in a family of only Alphas that no one ever told her about a critical importance for Omegas. Even though Alphas were dominant in relationships, especially in the sexual aspects of it, they are fundamentally wired to take care of their Omega. It was really symbiotic in nature because Omegas were more than happy when their Alpha cared for them.

Yet in Erina's mind, Omegas had no position in a relationship with an Alpha, never mind the fact that Alphas would bend over backwards to keep their Omega happy and satisfied.

* * *

The salon was a little crowded, all four of the booths were being occupied by stunning women who were even more stunning chefs. There was Hisako, Erina's ever faithful aide, Alice, and Tadokoro Megumi who had grown close to Hisako over the years. Both Hisako and Alice were Betas, while the slim and seemingly meek Megumi was an Alpha. Granted her Mark was quite faint, but her innate desire to take care of others was an obvious tell of her designation and her quiet to be an overprotective mother hen.

"Erina, have you heard?" Alice's scarlet eyes were filled with only bad intentions, smile truly like the cat who got the cream, "The last-minute addition to the guest list, I'm sure you have."

The strawberry blonde woman opted not to fall for the bait, she wondered why her cousin relished regaling her about that blasted man. How many times did she make it clear that there was nothing there other than faint tolerance and grudging respect? He was usually little more than a headache and a half when anyone brought up his name in her office. If it wasn't some absurd idea he wanted funding for, it was trying to convince her that _this_was the city that a branch of Tōtsuki should be established. So pushy.

No, she was already spending too much time thinking about him and judging from the knowing look in the other three girls, it was too late for any defense. Letting out a small humph of annoyance she tosses her elaborately styled hair that was piled high on her head, baring her neck and Mark. "Yes, I have, the ingrate can finally cough out some cash for Tōtsuki after so many years abroad."

"Suuure," Alice dragged the word out, a delicately arched eyebrow indicating her skeptical reaction to Erina's words. "Yes, you definitely aren't at all curious about what happened to our very own first seat after graduation. Otherwise branded as the most wanted man to every step out of our school's doors, Alpha or not."

At this reminder Erina's face closes, faint resentment in her voice as she mutters, "You act like I _want_to see him shove his status in my face. I'd rather not." The area where her symbol lay seemed tense as she waves the woman who was doing her makeup away, "I'll take care of the rest."

As she stood up to leave, Megumi leapt up in a lightning fast moment to clasp Erina's hands, "Darling, please don't leave. I'm sure Alice didn't mean it like that, you know we don't care a whit for whatever Mark you happen to have. I'd hate for you to have such a stressful start to what I believe will be a wonderful night." With those luminous pale-yellow eyes looking gently into hers, the Ice Queen relents with a soft sigh and smile.

Sitting back down, she reaches for a lipstick that had caught her eye and takes a brush to apply it meticulously on her lips. The deep cherry red sets off her pale skin and darkens her eyes into a rich shade of magenta, "Okay, but not a peep out of the white-haired witch." Erina ignores the indignant sniff to continue on, "What's the plan for the Auction, Megumi?"

"I'll be the auctioneer, both Alice and Hisako will be part of the auction," a playful giggle emerges from Megumi as she teases the two of them, "But of course their 'dates' are set in stone, and really it's just an excuse for them and their boyfriends to cough up some coin."

Hisako makes a face and reaches over to poke the blue-haired woman who was amusing herself at their expense, "Enough out of you. If it wasn't because you were the auctioneer I'm sure you would've fetched a very high price." And upon seeing that Megumi was speechless with embarrassment the other three girls dissolved into giggles.

The conversation moved to safer topics, much to the relief of Erina, and she could almost forget the many ways that this evening was going to go wrong. She had her friends, her hair and makeup were done to perfection, and she had a beautiful dress waiting in the wings. She was successful, confident, and there was no reason she should feel nervous about seeing him again.

If only she could tell her heart that.

* * *

The loud whistle that came out of Alice was entirely uncalled for and made Erina's face flush with embarrassment, the colour only serving to make her even more delectable. Her shyness drew Megumi's attention like a moth to flame, making the smaller blue-haired woman flit about her nervously. Her hands seemed to flutter all about in a speed that startled even Erina herself, smoothing out the silky material of her gown, rearranging some of the tendrils of hair, or fixing the limited jewellery she had on.

"Megumi-san," she tried to stop her friend from fussing so much, but there seemed to be an almost glazed expression on the usually so clear-eyed woman, "Megumi-san! Stop." At once the small Alpha halts her movements and shaking her head as if to clear it, she stares at her hands that were currently resting on Erina's…_impressive_bosom and backs away with a squeak.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," there's a positively devastated expression on her little face, "I should've never touched you without even asking first, I'm so sorry." She punctuates this with a strangled sound of panic with her hands covering her face.

Erina gently moved the hands away to send the worried woman a reassuring smile, "It's okay, I don't mind it. I was just surprised is all, you seemed quite unlike yourself." She didn't mention that the other's touch was like if fire ants crawling about on her skin whenever they made contact. It wasn't painful, but it was incredibly uncomfortable and unnerving for a reason that eluded her; she shoved the thought to the back of her mind as she studied her reflection in her mirror.

She looked good, as she should when she had spent nearly the entire day to get ready. Her floor length dress that fell in sheets of flowing fabric from where it was cinched tightly to her tiny waist. The sweetheart outline was paired with off the shoulder sleeves that served to reveal her slim shoulders; Erina felt truly confident in the wine-red dress and hoped that it would be an adequate shield against what was looking to be a long night. Not particularly vain about her appearance, she usually wouldn't have lingered so long in front of the reflection.

There was something different about her face, she just couldn't put her finger on it, but she didn't mind it considering it made her glow. Just as she was about to leave, she was passed a sheer white scarf from Megumi, "Just in case you get cold." And without questioning the slightly worried expression on her friend's face, Erina takes it and folds it over her exposed shoulders and chest.

The small blue-haired girl had a strange feeling about this, and Erina especially; it wasn't like her at all to lose her head when she was around the icily beautiful woman. She's always been able to control her urges to hover and care for Erina, but it was like something possessed her and the subtle scent that hovered about the air around. _Intoxicating_.

Megumi's face paled. It can't be, there was no way Erina could be going into heat. It couldn't be because of her, she already had someone, and she doubted the proud heiress would submit to someone like her. But it made no sense, these were all signs of an Omega going into heat, she chewed her lip.

Erina didn't seem to think anything was wrong, and it wasn't as if Megumi was completely sure what was going on considering there was no Alpha that should have been able to instigate it. It might just be something else, and she was just overthinking like she usually did. Besides, she was sure that Erina would have a better handle on her own situation that she did, and if anything was wrong, she would do her utmost to help. Like she always did.

But why did she feel so uneasy about this now, she was really hoping that her suspicions were completely wrong because there would most definitely be a _scene_if her guess was correct. No, she had to stop thinking so negatively, the evening was going to be a blast and there was nothing that was going to ruin all of their hard work.

She glanced at her cellphone, _but just in case_…

* * *

On the ride to the venue, Erina's stomach was unsettled, and her skin was tingling strangely, almost as if she had the incoming symptoms of a flu or a sickness. Or maybe she was just nervous, but that didn't really explain the way her hand was constantly smoothing over her Omega Mark, the tingling the worst there.

When she stepped out of her limousine and onto the luxurious red carpet prepared for all attendees, all signs of her discomfort had been wiped away. In the once pinched expression's place was one of regal coldness, heightening the attractiveness of her aristocratic features. What she didn't know was that there was something else that was making all of the reporters go crazy snapping pictures of her, her eyes glittered like diamonds and her cheeks were flushed delicately to the shade of peach blossoms.

It was fairly clear that she had stolen the spotlight, as she usually did without even intending to, and without stopping to answer any of the questions the reporters were hurtling at her, she enters the gorgeous venue. Erina wasn't sure how Alice got this place, but she wasn't about to complain. The gorgeous foyer gave way to a luxurious ballroom filled with high vaulted ceilings, enormous gilded windows, and glimmering chandeliers hanging overhead.

The room was already quite full, with most attendees all mingling about and chatting and catching up with old friends. There were quite a number of people that waved at her, but it was difficult to respond to all the greetings as she rushed towards the stage set up for the auction later on. Before the auction however, it would serve as just a stage where she would be giving her standard speech and also thanking those who helped make the event possible.

As she stepped backstage, she greeted some of her elders with a polite nod and scanned the faces for one in particular. She didn't even notice that she had been looking for him until the disappointment hit that the infuriating red-head was nowhere to be seen, she let out a frustrated sigh. Since it should be his return to Japan, she had arranged for him to be introduced along with some of the most successful graduates to come out of Tōtsuki.

"Shinomiya-senpai, have you seen Yukihira? He's supposed to be here when I open the event, but I don't see him here," the pink-haired chef was standing off to the side, conspicuously alone. The annoying tail that usually hung about him whenever he was visiting had made herself scarce today, much to the surprise of Erina.

"Huh?" He looked around as if surprised to see that Erina was standing right in front of him. "Yukihira? Haven't seen him." He notes the scowl of annoyance that appears on the strawberry-blonde woman's face, and continues on, "I don't think he's here yet."

She groaned when realizing how likely that was, she forgot just how flakey he could be and forced a smile onto her face, "Thanks, are you okay?" But upon seeing that the talented French chef was back to glaring at the wall, she turned and ran headfirst into Dojima Gin's impressive figure.

"Woah there," the tall male smiled, "What's the rush? The event looks perfect, you should just sit down and wait for the curtains to open. I'm sure you have a wonderful speech planned."

Erina smiled weakly, "Yes, I know, but have you seen Yukihira? He's supposed to be here by now. It will be all his fault later when I announce him and he's not even here, there he goes, throwing wrenches in my plans once more."

When he sees the agitated expression on her luminous face, there's a scratching feeling in his chest demanding that he get up and look for the perpetually tardy diner-cook chef. But upon seeing that he didn't know where Yukihira was, Erina had darted away once more to the next person. It was like she couldn't stand still, there was the nervous energy that thrummed through her body that only got worse as the moments passed by.

She was already starting to feel a little flushed, as if there was some kind of internal stove that had been slowly eating up coal and burned stronger and stronger as time went by. But she pushed her discomfort to the back of her mind, she had a job to do and she'd execute it perfectly or else she wasn't a Nakiri.

Seeing that the time was running short, Erina took her position at centre stage with her fellow graduates flanking her on her sides, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she allows calm to wash over her. As the curtains open to reveal all of the world-renowned talents of the cooking world, certifiably blinding in her humble opinion as she waited for the exuberant applause to lull.

Her confident voice echoed in the expansive room, "Welcome to all of our graduates, peers, and supporters, Tōtsuki is honoured that you would be here to share in this event tonight. As you all know, this is our yearly fundraiser made to honour those of us who have had less than humble beginnings but still rose to the top."

Gesturing to her left with an elegant hand, she turns to the side to introduce, "Joining me here today are only just some of our successful graduates, starting with our very own Dojima Gin, Shinomiya Kōjiro, Sonoka Kikuchi, and Tadokoro Megumi, and to my left you will see Hayama Akira, Tsukasa Eishi, Inui Hinako, and Satoshi Isshiki. Of course, these are only a few of many other graduates you will see tonight, the rest elected to either not be on stage or could not set aside their busy schedules."

She sent a surreptitious glance to the chefs by her side and was disheartened by the still absent person from her carefully chosen line-up, "You may have noticed that there is an absent place next to Ms. Tadokoro. I am sorry to say that the last guest, who needs no introduction, Yukihira Sōma, will not be attending this evening." She could _see_the disappointment sweep across the room and she hides the way her jaw clenches in annoyance by sending the masses a stunning smile.

"But that does not deter _any _of us from having a wonderful—" the heavy wooden doors burst open to interrupt her and succeeded in drawing the attention of every single person in the entire venue. And striding in nonchalantly in a tailor-made suit and wild red hair was the very person she had _just _said wouldn't be making an appearance. If she wasn't so busy staring at him, she might've been able to summon some annoyance or even anger at the way he was crashing her party.

But her mind and eyes seemed more preoccupied by the way the suit fit him too perfectly, emphasizing his impressive physique, broad shoulders and tapered waist. When their eyes met, she noted in some far corner of her mind that he had aged a little too well; his features had matured even more, with a jawline that would rival any filet knife in sharpness. She felt her heart hammering in her chest as her bones felt like they had turned to jelly, the way his golden eyes shone was enough to make her feel lightheaded.

The thought stops her short, what was going on? All of a sudden, her Mark was tingling again but perhaps a million times worse and she could actually feel her body getting warmer as Yukihira got closer and closer onto the stage. His eyes were no longer on hers anymore and it felt a little easier to breathe but watching as his suit strained against his body while he quite literally swung himself on stage made it difficult for her lungs to function.

"Sorry guys, I got a little held up," his lips were curled into a naughty smirk that had likely the same effect on Erina as it did anyone else in the room. "But I couldn't help but to hear that you were all going to have a fun time without me." His voice didn't need a microphone, but the crowd was silent enough that it carried even more than Erina's.

Pinching herself to get out of this strange funk was the only thing she could do to clear the increasingly muddled thoughts in her mind; she allowed her emotions to freeze off of her face. She was thankful that Sōma at least had the decency to jump up on stage far enough away from where she stood. She wasn't sure what kind of mess it would be if he was right next to her.

Erina turned up the charm several notches, becoming every inch of the perfect host while still maintaining that untouchable grace, "It seems that I was mistaken, the one and only Yukihira Sōma has deigned to grace us with our presence. If only he had the generosity to let me know that he would be late."

She didn't even bother to look in his direction as she forged on, "But now that he's here, I can announce the main event for this year's fundraiser. The Auction, a new addition created by Tōtsuki's Nakiri Alice." The spotlight follows where she is gesturing to reveal the gorgeous white-haired Danish beauty. "And hosted by the wonderful Tadokoro Megumi," now it was the blue-haired woman to be under the spotlight.

"More details will be provided before the Auction begins, but if you are interested in participating in the Auction please find a server to fill out an agreement form," Erina begins to wind down her speech, wanting nothing more than to get out of this place as soon as she could. "Forms will only be accepted an hour before the event starts. Have a wonderful evening, to Tōtsuki!" And upon hearing the roar of applause she quickly makes herself scarce by darting through the backstage and diving into the smallest room she could find. It was a broom closet, but it would have to do.

Sinking down into a random box she trails her fingers on her oversensitive skin, an unnatural warmth emerging from beneath her fingertips especially where her Mark was. It was burning there, and so terribly sensitive that her body quivered whenever her fingers made contact with it. What was happening to her? Was she sick? She felt like the world was spinning when the door cracked open to reveal an incredibly worried Megumi, but she was so delirious that she didn't even notice.

"Erina-san," Megumi called to her, trying to see how far gone she was and upon seeing that she was still somewhat responsive quickly knelt down beside her. "You need to eat these; can you understand me?" In her hands were small innocuous white pills that were no bigger than a half a pinky nail along with a glass of water in the other hand.

Seeing that she would have to help her take the pills, Megumi steeled her nervous and held her breath before sitting next to Erina and helping support her as she fed her the pills. When she had swallowed them, along with most of the water the smaller woman hurries a distance away to take a deep breath. She was beginning to be affected by Erina's pheromones, and her pheromones were heady and intoxicating to a degree that scared Megumi herself. If she hadn't already been bonded to her own partner, she wondered if she would even be able to control herself.

She was glad that she had been keeping tabs on the seemingly impervious woman, it would have been tragic if anyone else had found her when she was so vulnerable. Already the symptoms had abated, and Erina was slowly coming to, gingerly moving her head from side to side and staring blankly at where Megumi was currently sitting.

"Megumi-san? What happened? What are you doing here?" Her neck felt pinched and her mouth felt drier than a desert, in summary she felt quite terrible. If that wasn't the worst part, she also felt so disappointed for some reason as if something her body had been hoping for had been taken away. "Why do I feel so…"

"Disappointed?" Her blue-haired friend said knowingly, a worried look in her pale-yellow eyes, "Erina, you almost went into heat."

At once she feels her heart drop, _no_, it can't be. She's not even in a relationship, it wasn't possible that she had been going into heat, there had to be another explanation. But even though her denial she's checking off the symptoms of Omega heats and it's all there, too obvious for even her stubborn brain to ignore.

Omegas only go into heat when they are ready to be claimed, when they've found the Alpha that they've determined that they want to take care of them. In all manners of life, including sex, the very first step of bonding. Under normal circumstances if the bond isn't tested, either through things like long-term distance or suspected infidelity, an Omega would only ever have the one heat.

The world assumed it was simply there to make the bonding process easier, but it also gave new couples the opportunity to screw like rabbits as an added plus. However, Erina had never heard of an Omega that went into heat without a partner, it didn't even make any sense. Her head was beginning to pound just thinking about it, "So I was going into heat, and then what happened?" A look of horror came upon her face as she looked between the two of them with wide eyes, "Megumi-san, you…didn't, right? Oh my God, tell me I didn't just force you to cheat on Takumi."

A look of startled surprise that melted into laughter answered Erina's question, but still, Megumi had to clarify, "No, no! Can you imagine if that happened? Takumi would probably try to kill you, and I would never be able to live with myself. I just gave you some of those heat-suppressant pills that Takumi uses whenever one of us has a long business trip somewhere."

The relief was palpable in the sigh that Erina lets out, "So I won't go into heat now?" But upon seeing the way that Megumi was chewing worriedly on her lip, she knows that the solution couldn't possibly be that simple.

"No, I don't think so," her voice was slow and thoughtful, "These pills will naturally wear off when your Alpha gets close to you since they aren't designed to keep your heat away when your Alpha is there. It might make things a little better, but if your Alpha is at this party…I would give it a few hours tops."

There was an annoyed expression on Erina's beautiful face, "I don't have an Alpha, there's no one that I have submitted to. There's no way that I'm in heat because I have an Alpha now."

"Erina-san, as much as I don't want to say it, I can't just let it go. There is a one hundred percent chance that you have already submitted to an Alpha, but you just never noticed it. A heat could not possibly come from any other reason," Megumi's small hand came to hold onto Erina's tightly clenched fist. "You need to find out who it is immediately, not that it won't be easy considering they might be suffering as much as you are right now."

The blue-haired woman's touch still felt uncomfortable, which is what she voiced only to see that Megumi immediately snatches her hand back with a look of fear, "Oh I'm so stupid, your body is rejecting any other Alpha, I shouldn't be touching you and neither should anyone else. It's only going to get worse as the evening goes on, are you sure you don't want to go home?"

Erina thought about it, it was the first thing that came to mind when this whole conversation first started. But she's had enough running, she would find her so-called Alpha and tell them exactly how she felt about this mess. A stubborn grimace appeared on her face, there wouldn't be a relationship, just a simple transaction to keep her _condition _away. She wanted her own autonomy, and there was no way some Alpha was going to just take that away from her. She closed her eyes, taking a moment to level herself and return to some semblance of calm before sending a confident smile to Megumi. Without another word, she swept out the room as if it was the finest parlour and not a random broom closet, even if her hair was not as immaculate as it was before.

She was going to get through the evening, she wasn't about to have some no-name Alpha ruin her night, in fact, she was going to do her damnedest to pretend that they didn't exist. Stepping back into the party that was in full swing, she allowed herself to retreat to a dark corner by a Grecian-styled column to observe the event.

To her relief things were going just as planned, all the attendees were mingling well and even those who preferred the shadows had found others to chat with. The atmosphere was near perfect, and she could feel the benediction of a well-planned event wash through her. The food available was being very warmly welcomed by both guests and former students, mind-blowingly delicious would an understatement to the wide selection of finger foods.

But almost against her will, her gaze was drawn to the tall figure currently being surrounded by the largest crowd in the entire room, male and female, chefs and business associates. Colours of all kinds fanned around him, all while he entertained them with the same infuriating playful smile and charm that made the women blush and the men laugh.

His eyes seemed to glow beneath the light of the chandeliers, and she found herself absorbed by the way his teeth flashed whenever he let out an amused chuckle. Even though he didn't lose his approachability and casual mannerisms, there was an undeniable aura that screamed leader, ruler, _king_.

**_Mine._** The thought sends a jolt through her, a fierce wave a possessiveness surged in her chest when she saw a woman lay a delicate hand on his forearm and without even realizing it, she had begun glaring at him. Why wasn't he removing it? Why was that blasted arm still on his, was it glued there? It became the only thing she could focus on, but as if he could feel her intent stare he turns to where she was now spying only to find nothing.

Or at least that's what Erina hopes as she clutches her clammy hands to her chest, back against the wide pillar and heart pounding too quickly. She was warming rapidly once again, but a faint discomfort in comparison to the way her mind was racing as she peeked cautiously from her hiding place. He had returned to entertaining the people that flocked to him in droves, likely with witty repartees and clever jokes that never failed to hit their mark.

Her eyes moved to that still untameable red mane that sat wildly atop of his head, long fluffy locks tousled and almost begging for fingers to smooth it down. She could almost feel his thick soft strands between her fingers, twisting them in her hands as his lips pressed against her own in a hot and passionate kiss. The delirious thought felt like an icy slap to the face, making all the blood drain and leaving her pale with a thought that she did not want to confront.

Erina's ever-confident frame was curled in on herself, shaking slightly as she took deep breaths to calm her raging feelings that were swirling into a maelstrom. Yukihira Sōma couldn't be her Alpha; there had to be some mistake.

How could she submit to such a lowly diner-chef? Someone who knew not the perfection of her God's Tongue? Someone who traveled the world without a care for her? The bitterness in the last question escaped Erina herself as she fumed, but even her ire couldn't completely ignore the satisfied purr that came from somewhere deep inside.

It almost seemed like seductive whispers that reminded her that Sōma was more than any accomplished chef even if he didn't have a restaurant or Michelin Stars to show for it. He was one of the most wanted men of this generation for a reason, excluding the clear effects of his dominant Alpha traits. Something she seemed very happy with, even if it argued with older feelings of anger regarding the irresponsible man.

The whispers turned into reminders of how he well treated her during some of the most difficult times of her life, how he had never failed to look after her and care for her. Yes, he would take _such _good care for her, how could she choose anyone else but him?

Her mind felt like a warzone, with neither side any closer to victory as she slowly slid to the ground while clutching at her pounding temples. Worries of ruining her gorgeous dress and hairdo were far from her thoughts as she tried to calm the seemingly unending conflicting emotions whenever Sōma was concerned.

"You okay there, doll?" A wickedly smooth voice startles her from her stupor as she lifts her face to see the darkened eyes of the one and only Saiba Asahi, all dark curls and suave smiles. Her chest tightened with a mixture of uneasiness and anger, there had yet to be a conversation with him that proved him to be above a disgusting slimeball.

Ignoring the proffered hand, she picked herself up in an enviously smooth movement that hid her trepidation, "I'm doing just fine, thank you." And upon turning to leave, she feels his ice-cold hand clamp firmly onto her wrist, stopping her from darting back into the safety of the crowd. Erina tries not to cringe at the intrusive sensation that his contact had on her skin and turns around with an infuriated look in her purple eyes.

"Now, now. Is that any way to treat a guest, I am simply _appalled _by your lack of manners," a glint appeared in his eyes, hinting at a playfulness that was more malevolent than kind. "What kind of host would you be if someone was left all alone, and rudely brushed off when they just wanted to make some conversation?"

Closing her eyes and willing the heavens to give her a little more patience, she spat the words through her teeth, "Then what would you like?" Her fingers were reflexively clenching in frustration, her temper was like a ticking time bomb and the only person that could neutralize it was someone who was currently having the time of his life in the ballroom.

"I request little, just a dance is all," but without waiting for her to respond, he had pulled her to his chest and led her out and onto the dance floor. His arm was wrapped too tightly around her waist and pulling her indecently close as she tried to push him away, his proximity making her feel like she was about to throw up.

"You're making a scene," his low voice sing-songed, but the annoyed twitch to his eyebrow indicated his true displeasure, "It's just a dance, I don't see why you're being so adamant about refusing. Then again, you're the only woman who seems determined to reject me, and perhaps I would've simply accepted it…"

Fire boiled in the pit of her stomach, this is why she hated this man, the way he treated her with thinly veiled charm when really he saw her nothing more than an object. Asahi's eyes left her face and focused on the silver Mark that wrapped delicately around her neck, "…If it wasn't for the fact you would be the perfect Omega. We were made for each other; your God's Tongue would only be satisfied with me and I could only be satisfied by you."

"Shut up," she hissed, eyes narrowed in a fury that came from the fact that she had more self-respect than to be talked to this way. But in the back of her mind is the small voice that said that in the end that would be her destiny anyway, suppressed by an Alpha for the rest of her life. She looked around to see if anyone had noticed their less than savory conversation, and without even needing to look for him, she was met with a pair of warm golden eyes.

But the brief reprieve was cut short when he leaned in closer, breath raising the hairs on the back of her neck, "Do you think you're better than me? Is that why you won't submit to me? I don't come from a pure enough bloodline—"

Seeing that this was becoming yet another unsalvageable conversation, Erina allows her fury to seep through slightly as she shoves him away and tosses her head proudly to the side. Her bravado had always been feigned but it gave her the ability to look imperiously at him while stating, "Yes, I deserve more than what you can give me, a person like you is not even fit to lick my shoe." And at that, she sweeps away in a flurry of blonde hair and red skirts.

. . .

Erina was becoming well-acquainted with this broom closet tonight. There was a headache pounding between her temples and her skin still crawled from that interaction with Saiba Asahi. For someone adopted by her idol, Joichiro, he was a sorry excuse for a human being even if he had the cooking skills to back it up.

Inhaling deeply through her nose, her mind wanders inexplicably to the redhead who had likely seen most of what happened. She didn't want to speak to him, Sōma would likely just shrug it off or worse, gloat. No, she couldn't allow him to see her weak, not after all those times he's had to pull her to safety when she desperately needed it. She let out the breath with a strangled sound of frustration.

She rubbed her hands on her heated skin, trying to alleviate the feeling of discomfort as she debated if she just wanted to go home for the night. This had already proved to be a disastrous day for her, and Erina would like to retreat to the comfort of her home and forget what a mess her life was. Upon deciding, she got up from the curled position she had been in to find Megumi and ask her to cover for her for the rest of the evening, she didn't want to wait and tempt fate.

But it seemed she had acted a step too late when she emerged from the closet walked only a few steps, Alice had found her and dragged her to the side of the stage. Megumi had already begun explaining how the Auction would proceed and the limitations of the 'date' that could happen when the bidding concluded.

There were roughly twenty graduates all waiting in the wings, ready to march onto the stage and selling their time for what will be hot meals for many needing children. As the host, she would be seated to the side along with a few of the other administrators of Tōtsuki and as much as she wanted to just leave, it was too late. So, she bit the bullet and forced a cool smile onto her lips as she sat down on the prepared seat next to one of the biggest investors of the school's resorts and hotels.

"Have you been enjoying the evening?" She extended the query, knowing that this was a pivotal part of playing a good host. And watching as the older woman's eyes softened, lips parting to praise Erina for a job well done, some of her earlier anxiety and worries melted away. The Auction was already half-way through, with both Ikumi and Hayama fetching eye-catching prices.

Megumi's crisp voice continues to call, "Next we have Nakiri Alice, not only is she a proud graduate but is a decorated leading researcher in the meshing of gastronomy and cuisine. You would only be so fortunate as to be able to accompany this Danish beauty on a date of your choosing." Alice's scarlet eyes flashed with mirth as she sauntered easily onto the loveseat prepared for those being auctioned, all pale, graceful limbs that draped over the plush fabric of the couch.

Erina wasn't surprised that Alice's 'price' had shot through the roof, given that Ryou had been there to ensure that there wouldn't be someone else that would 'steal' his lady. To make sure that the event wouldn't be accused as being unjust, each individual could only successfully auction for one person and no organizers would be able to auction.

The first was to ensure that one of the wealthier investors wouldn't be able to bid for everyone, and the second was to ensure that there was no artificial 'inflation' of the prices. Even though the event was for charity, it should still be honest and not be a ploy to grab as much money as possible.

Tuning out of the Auction, she let her mind wander as her eyes closed about what she was going to do when she finally returned home. A warm sudsy bath sounded heavenly, she could almost feel her muscles unknotting and softening at the prospect, but Megumi's voice interrupts her daydream.

"Next up is Nakiri…" Megumi's voice trailed off, wide golden eyes staring at the sheet of paper in her hand that had Erina's name written in the last position. It wasn't possible, why didn't she notice earlier that the list had been tampered with? But now it was deathly silent as the awkward stretched longer and longer. Her pale face turned to Erina's who had an identical expression of panic. It was too late.

If only she hadn't already said her last name, it could have been simply waved away but now that everyone _knew _that Erina was the only Nakiri other than Alice in the room…it was too late. The blonde woman looked calmly in Megumi's direction and sends her a subtle nod and began preparing herself to walk to where that loveseat was.

"Only our supremely talented Headmistress of our great Tōtsuki, there are too many accomplishments that I will not bore you all with while I enumerate them. One of the holders of the greatest number of Michelin Stars and the most decorated female chef of our time, please welcome Nakiri Erina." Even though Megumi had been able to 'save' the situation, it only put Erina in a more vulnerable position.

She watched as that gorgeous figure strode confidently to where she was supposed to sit, the red dress that hugged and emphasized every inch of her womanly frame and hair that revealed her swan-like neck. Erina sat to the side of the couch; legs tucked primly underneath as she stared into the darkness beyond the stage.

Even if she wanted to hide her wariness and nervousness, it was no doubt that Megumi could see right through it. She wished that it was Hisako, or even Gin bidding for her; an expression of slight fear crossed her mind as she remembered that Saiba Asahi had likely never left. She could almost feel his cold eyes and even colder smile as he plotted what he would do to her if he won the bet. A sliver of her composure cracked as she fought through a shuddering breath to look even the slightest bit more confident.

And unlike how it comes easily to her when she had to do a demonstration in front of hundreds of people, the opening day of her restaurants, this was so much harder to do. She rarely if ever had so little control over her life, yet this was a moment where she was exposed and could only sit there and wait for her fate to be handed to her. Unlike Alice and Hisako, there wasn't anyone waiting in the wings to take her home, pamper her and tell her that everything was okay.

She could feel her eyes beginning to water slightly as the noise dulled to an unintelligible hum, she just wanted to get out of here. She was scared. She wanted to go home. She wanted…it was getting a little hard to think, what was even going on?

"Nakiri, hey," a warm voice fought through the din, shining like the brightest gold and feeling like home. Her glassy eyes swung in the direction of that soothing voice, face devoid of expression save for the faint tremor of her full lips. An arm helped to lift her up, her body leaning against his like a crutch as they walked somewhere.

She wasn't sure what was happening, but she did know that there was a divine scent coming from the warm strength holding onto her now. It reminded her of summer and sunshine with a faint hint of a spice that warmed her from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. There was an irrational part of her that thought as long as this scent surrounded her, she would be just fine.


	2. 2 of 2

_Part II of II_

Yukihira Sōma never thought that he would be an Alpha, he had always played second fiddle for his entire life so when the massive Alpha Mark shimmered to life on his side, saying he was surprised was an understatement. The solid gold image was proudly emblazoned but difficult to see unless he elected to undress, much to his relief. But it didn't stop the small symbol from appearing on his neck, making him subject to many…propositions.

It was bizarre, not that he had been particularly starved of female attention before his designation as an Alpha, but the number of people that flocked to him was a little disorienting. Even though he had undoubtedly taken advantage of the situation at the time, it had worn off in a few months and he has been 'surprisingly celibate' as deemed by some gossip magazine or another. But anything would get old when you realized that what you _really_ wanted would always be out of reach.

He glanced down at the blonde figure whose body was curling gently against his, and for the first time tonight his mind was quiet and sated. Sōma never wanted confirmation of this, but it was now clear as day who had total ownership of his heart: the one and only Nakiri Erina. He was holding her in an embrace a touch too intimate for friendship, but the greedy part of him couldn't resist and the logical side was too enamoured with her to put up much of a fight.

Breathing in her unique scent, something about it reminded him of ripening apples and fall was intoxicating, just as much as seeing her for the first time this evening after so long.

* * *

Everyone knew that after graduation Sōma had dropped everything and high-tailed it out of Tōtsuki as soon as he could. As if tracing his father's footsteps, he had traveled the world in the hopes of honing his skill. Everyone seemed to assume that this was the sole reason why he left, yet no one was able to tell that it was Erina who had pushed him away.

He doubted she knew that what she had said was the reason, after all he had no doubts that her words were directed in general rather to him. But at the time, it was difficult to think of it in any other way. Sōma's mark had just manifested, and he had been excited to tell Erina perhaps in the foolish hope that she would somehow accept him as her Alpha.

Not that he at the time, or even now, wanted to dominate her. He couldn't really imagine a world where she _wasn't_dominating. But because he wanted to take care of her, wanted her to be happy, and maybe on the selfish side admit that he was good at that.

So, when she had declared loudly how she hated her designation, that she would never acknowledge anyone as her Alpha. That she found the entire situation revolting; he could have sworn he felt his heart break. Nodding woodenly with hand conspicuously covering his neck, Sōma bit back what he was going to say and decided to take Shinomiya-senpai's offer to go to France.

Even if he wanted nothing more than to stay by Erina's side, be the person that she could rely on most, he would do anything else but force that upon her. Even if there was a voice inside him that was digging their heels in and insisting that he was hers and warning him that she could very well be stolen from right underneath his nose, he had made up his mind.

He had thought that distance would make things go away, that his feelings for Erina were nothing more than teenage hormones and misplaced desire for approval until two years and several women later he was still thinking about her. At times it felt like she was so far away, but it would only take someone mentioning her name, or even the colour magenta that would remind him of her. He almost resented it. He did resent it.

For a few years after that, he spent his time trying to forget her, but he could never run far enough. So, after over half a decade of traveling and running away, he stepped back into Japan changed and wondering if seeing her would make it go away. The voice inside him had gone quiet after so long, and he felt despondently empty even after all the people he met and the things he learned. There was nothing that made him feel alive, so he wanted to know if she was the reason why.

It seemed that Tōtsuki had changed in the time he was gone, judging from the event he would be taking part in; a charity ball that Megumi had mentioned in passing. Although in all honesty, he had stopped paying attention to the conversation when he realized that Erina would be there. In fact, the days before the ball passed by in a blur, he had visited his father at the diner and greeted anyone who had remembered or recognized him.

His dad had been surprisingly quiet when Sōma returned, giving him nothing more than a clap on the back and a welcome home. Sōma knew that there was a question that his father had held his tongue on, and he was glad for it because he wouldn't have been able to answer the question without falling into a pit of self-loathing and anger.

Because Sōma came back home alone, conspicuously so even after years of traveling and trying to find that bond his father had so extolled. Even though his father never said a word to hint at it, he could tell that there was a certain measure of worry and even pity in his expression. Sōma felt that it was a little dramatic, so what if he had trouble sleeping at night and spent more time in the gym than in a kitchen? It wasn't as if he was dying…

Dying. If this was what dying felt like, he'd like to personally call out anyone who claimed that death was a fading away. He was so restless at any moment of the day, his concentration maxing out at two hours before he had to work off the excess energy, it's come to a point where even cooking was becoming difficult. Clenching a fist in his hair, he glances at the suit laid on top of his childhood bed and debates for the nth time if this would be a good idea.

Once again, the reason for his hesitation was Nakiri Erina. He could be thought of as fearless and impervious but being so close to her would undoubtedly be dangerous. But he missed her, and he wanted to see her fiery magenta eyes that had periodically consumed his thoughts in the last eight years.

He should have realized that the last thoughts were a product of the seductive voice that he had thought to be dead after so long in silence. Perhaps that would have made the entire evening avoidable, even if the guilty part of him wished it would never end.

* * *

Unlike his usual tardiness, Sōma had arrived obnoxiously early beforehand, so early that the paparazzi hadn't even shown up yet. He walked easily into the building, still being decorated and prepped for another extravagant event. His mind wandered as he strolled about the expansive hall, hallways gilded and glittery as usual and distracting him from admiring yet another painting of a no doubt odious old man. He wasn't exactly watching where he was going, so it was no surprise that he walked smack dab into Yoshino Yuki who was bustling about in her chef's uniform.

"You might want to look where you're going," a familiar voice entered the petite woman's ears, "Not all patrons would appreciate a chef in their arms, but luckily for you, I have no issues about it."

The teal-eyed woman's face lit up into a bright smile as she jumped out of the embrace and smacked his arm with a strong hand, "That's for teasing me after seeing me the first time after so many years. You suck." But without even asking, she begins to lead the still casually dressed Sōma into the kitchen, gesturing to the stations and telling him what they were preparing for the finger foods.

Grabbing a small spoon and dipping it into the creamy sauce for small chicken sliders, he allows the salty and smooth mixture to envelope his tongue, "Mm, needs the tiniest hint of oregano. That'll really make the chicken's flavour pop. A little more smoked sea salt would probably help too, it's missing that little pizazz."

The starstruck chefs in the kitchen all rushed to follow this godly figure's bidding as Yuki made a face at the red-haired chef, "Not even a minute in and you're already disturbing my peace, but then again I would be too naïve to not expect it. Listen to whatever he has to say, not that you need me to tell you that." She waves her hands at the chefs, some Tōtsuki graduates and some not, but all were equally awed by Sōma's easy grace and confidence. It also didn't hurt that he was one of the most well-known chefs of their time.

"Why didn't you even tell us you were coming back? We would've thrown a party, Marui's place is always open," Yuki studied the tray of macrons that were about to go into the oven with a critical eye before turning to a frazzled looking cook who wasn't slicing the duck breast properly.

"Haven't had the chance, I just got back the other day and got pulled into this event. Gotta appreciate my luck," Sōma's eyes wandered to a pack of corn chips that seemed to have been abandoned and brought it over to snack on, "You in charge of all the food for these events now?"

Waiting for her to be done lecturing a few chefs with unbearably messy stations, she returns with a shrug, "Fair's fair. I'm on and off, it depends what the theme is for the night and since we're doing mostly poultry tonight, I volunteered."

"Hm? Volunteer?" The word seems a little foreign when it came to Tōtsuki, which was usually more of a volun-told situation. He finds the chance to take a whiff of the chicken broth being made on the side, adding a couple of spices to liven up the flavour a little more and listening to Yuki's quick explanation.

"Yeah, event catering is on a volunteer basis now," Yuki's hands flew across a cutting board, perfectly cleaning up an impressive pile of chickens, "It's actually better this way, people who are available simply say, and the theme can change accordingly depending on who's in charge. Erina's even stepped in herself on days that no one could take, which in all honesty only made those events even more hectic."

Sōma chuckled, a faint bitterness spreading in his chest as he mumbled, "Tōtsuki's changed, hasn't it." What should have been a question was a statement, it wasn't too obvious given that it still maintained its haughtiness and status. But in the subtle movements towards deliciousness brought with a touch of warmth that had once been stone cold and calculative. Time passed quickly in the kitchen, as it always did when it came to him, and soon he was being kicked out bodily by a Yuki who was having none of his attempts at staying.

"Get out, not only are we done here but you're supposed to be a _guest_," the amber haired woman huffed, "I think you've had enough fun running _my_ kitchen, now go away." And upon shoving him out, Sōma stumbles about in the direction of the bathrooms which were located close to the main entrance. His suit was still lying in a bag in the check-in area somewhere, he needed to get changed before it was too late.

But just as he was about to reach the coat check-in, he saw _her_. There was not even a moment of hesitation as his mind roared her name, body demanding that he go and take her in his arms right now. She was just as ethereally intoxicating as she's always been, her long blonde locks were pulled up to reveal the seductive curve of her glittering throat. The way the red fabric of her dress encouraged the luminescent glow of her skin and those sinful curves that belonged on a succubus stopped his breath. The flutter of those fine blonde eyelashes that hid her sharp violet gaze, seeing the slight turn of her head in his direction sent him cowering behind a large wooden door.

He was so pathetic, rubbing his forehead and trying to soothe the oncoming waves of complaints from that insistent voice that had resurrected as soon as he laid his eyes on her. If Sōma wasn't so disoriented, he might've been able to summon some emotion other than the all-consuming desire that was swirling violently throughout his body. The taste of those full pink lips that just begged to be bitten…he let out a quiet groan. This was ridiculous, it was like her effect was even more potent now than ever before, something he thought to be impossible.

Dragging himself into the bathroom with every measure of reluctance when the coast was clear, he sagged into a gilded stall and contemplated how much trouble he would be in if he didn't show up. Not only was he trying to decide if he could stay for the event, given he might just end up falling prey to that racket in his brain and stealing Erina away.

If he could bear seeing her beautiful face twisted into an expression of disdain or fury, or worse still, fear. Sōma could never allow such emotion to appear as long as he was by her side, and least of all caused by him. After some silent moping, he realized that he still wanted to see her. He'd do what he had always done, be dense and try to act even somewhat normal if he ever ended up in a conversation with the heiress.

After changing slowly and methodically into the prepared suit, deliberately taking his time and prolonging the inevitable in a way that was a little too familiar. He could hear her confident voice even through the heavy doors that had been closed and he stood there in a daze as if enthralled by her voice alone. It wasn't until she said his name that he snapped out of it and pulled the doors open to make his unintended dramatic entrance, walking briskly through the crowd that parted in an almost shocking speed.

Sōma's eyes scanned the edges of the stage, seeing all familiar faces that brought a wide grin to his lips and disregarding the way that people were gasping at his terrible behaviour. Even though he intended to avoid Erina's eyes, it seemed that it was simply impossible as fuchsia and gold clashed in a moment that stretched on to eternity. Or at least that's what it felt like to Sōma who found himself unable to tear his gaze away from that delicately crafted face, too beautiful and stealing his breath.

He isn't sure who looked away first, but he focuses on the empty space at the end of the stage and tries to regain some sort of calm. Falling back to the easy charm that has served him well over the years, he says something that would probably earn him an earful from Nakiri. But when the curtains close, she's nowhere to be found.

There's only the faint flavour of honeysuckles and azaleas that danced on his tongue, making the mark on his side burn slightly along with the rest of his body. Shaking his head with a sharp movement, he goes up to Shinomiya with an easy greeting and intentions to get his mind off of her. Conversations pass easily and soon he's surrounded by people who all seem to clamour for a bit of his attention; rather than feeling gratified Sōma feels stifled. Yet no one could possibly tell from the suave lift of his lips and his golden eyes that danced with near-constant amusement, but at the same time, they periodically scanned the surroundings.

_Where was Nakiri_? After that short sighting when she made her opening speech, it seemed she had disappeared even if her delicious scent swirled about enticingly in the air and making it difficult for him to focus. So, when he sees her in the arms of none other than Saiba Asahi, he feels his self-control seemingly vanishing in a second as that voice snarls possessively. _**Mine**_.

How dare he? After all that he had put her through, pulling and pushing her so much that even he struggled to figure out how he could take care of her. Well, it didn't exactly help that his own emotions were more than just a little confused when it came to Nakiri Erina at the time. When her discomfited gaze fell into his, he stifled the murderous rage that swept through his mind and was gratified when in the next moment Erina had shown her infamous temper. It brought a self-satisfied smirk and the urge to chase after her and ask her if she had put an end to the dance for him. He hoped, but she had once again disappeared and left him surrounded by people yet not with the person he wanted.

* * *

Sōma wasn't particularly eager to participate in the Auction, but his friendship with many of the participants didn't let him back out. Even if he didn't intend to win any of the auctions, it would be well within his ability to jack the prices up just that little more and it wasn't as if he was strapped for cash. In all honesty, he had racked up quite the fortune over the last few years being that he never bothered to purchase anything outside of flight tickets and clothing.

Sometimes it surprised even himself when he realized how far he was from that 'diner' kid that had entered the hallowed gates of Tōtsuki all those years ago. Although he would like to think he didn't change, his bank account went through a strange metamorphosis that he never intended to happen. His mind was still wandering as Megumi explained the rules of the Auction, all the way until he caught sight of the blonde princess sitting primly on stage beside some well-known members of Tōtsuki's Board of Directors. Sōma's gaze wouldn't wander long before returning to her, even as he made a couple of bids, his thoughts were focused only on the heiress and her seemingly weakened complexion.

His interest in the Auction had been waning up until Megumi's voice called up the last name of the object of his attentions. Knowing that Alice had already gone and that only she could claim the Nakiri name Sōma watched with no small amount of worry as her figure walked to that loveseat. Without even hearing the first call, he knew that there was no way he was going to let anyone else have her. This clearly wasn't part of the plan for the night, and he wasn't going to just watch as her usually delightfully pinkened complexion pale.

Sōma knew the situation was near dangerous for her, the glowing silver Mark on her neck was proof enough as there was no shortage of Alphas in the crowd tonight. Beyond his own desire for her, there was a deeply engrained call to protect her and wipe away that expression of thinly veiled terror that was becoming more and more pronounced as the seconds passed by.

"Twenty million." He couldn't wait anymore; the money wasn't even an amount that would hurt, and he was more than willing to empty his entire fortune if it called for it. Sōma ignored the shocked gasps and the sneer sent by his adoptive brother. Erina was going into a state of panic, he could feel it as if there were claws scratching at his heart.

Rushing onto the stage, he gently coaxes the mostly incoherent Erina to stand, her body relaxing into his gentle hold and melting into his touch. Her mouth-watering scent was inescapable and making it difficult to think, the honeysuckles and azaleas making his mind swim. He knew that the evening was done for her, she was in no state to be entertaining guests.

As they walked in the large venue, her steps were slow and clumsy at best making him forget about propriety and heft her up into his arms. The plus was that it made the trip faster, but the scent was ever stronger and somewhere from the hall to the garage, she had buried her face into his neck and breathing in his scent. He almost dropped her.

She was most definitely beginning to scent him, and his footsteps quickened as a result. He needed to get her into a car and back to her home as he tried to think about dunking himself into a frozen lake. If she continued, his already tenuous self-control would cease to exist, and he had no doubt that Nakiri would hate him forever.

Stuffing her into the back of his car and ignoring the whimper of need Sōma quickly programmed his GPS with Erina's address he got from Megumi and basically sped away. Every so often his eyes would glance into the rear-view mirror to check on her and the ever-present expression of delicate pain on her features.

He pressed harder on the gas.

* * *

Where was her Alpha? She was so sure that he had been there with her, his scent was still there but his strong arms weren't anymore, an upset frown deepened on her beautiful face. Why wasn't her Alpha taking care of her anymore? He had been holding her and carrying her, did he abandon her? Just as her face began to show the first signs of tears, the car slammed to a stop.

Huh? She was in a car? Erina's muddled mind cleared for a moment; her eyes flickered to the familiar structure that she called home for years. But this clarity only made the burning of her body aware to her, if she thought earlier was bad this was infinitely worse, her fingers twitched as if looking for something to hold. _Heat_. And right after that thought was _Alpha_ as her hands finally found purchase on the thing that they had been looking for, warm and somehow soothing the burning slightly.

Red and gold entered her gaze and it didn't take any more than a second for her mind to register Yukihira Sōma and his voice sounded. All rich tones and reminding her of ribbons of dark chocolate wrapping around her seductively and making her melt into the hands that gently pulled her out of the car. Her body naturally curled into his as the addicting mix of spice and sunshine enveloped her thoughts, her body continued the burn harder.

The whisper left her lips against her intentions, "Alpha," she felt the arm around her tense and tighten around her. The feeling was quite pleasing and there was something so right with the protective way that he was holding her, her nose once again returned to where that delightful scent was strongest. Erina's mind was still swimming, the temptation of his scent was making it difficult for her to hold onto that last shred of consciousness; the burning also wasn't helping.

"Nakiri," the hiss was tense with barely restrained desire, the sound making her lower abdomen tighten with anticipation as she edged closer and closer to a point of no return. Would it be so bad to surrender? Yukihira would take such _good_ care of her, it was hard to remember all of the reasons it would be a bad idea.

After some considerable effort to punch the passcode into the door and lead Erina into the house, Sōma was still trying to maintain some sort of ability for thoughts that wasn't thoroughly ravishing the woman in his arms. The blonde vixen was not making it easy for him at all, nor was the delicious heady scent that begged for him to taste wafting from the junction of her dainty neck. Clenching his jaw and determined to breathe as little as possible he began heaving her upstairs to where he assumed her bedroom was, hoping that he would still be able to hold on.

He's never wanted someone so badly, his entire being ached for her and it was becoming blurry why he shouldn't just let nature run its course. Unless he imagined her recognition, that soft seductive call of Alpha that he had heard all too clearly, she was in heat, surely he was…? An old fear stopped his hopeful train of thought, who was he kidding? Nakiri Erina submitting to him of all people, what a fanciful thought. Even as this was able to slightly calm his raging desire slightly, Sōma knew that he needed out of here as soon as possible. His face bore an expression of careful blank that Erina noticed.

Opening up the first door he could find and seeing a bed, he brings the surprisingly docile Erina into the room and just as he turned to sprint out of the room. A quiet sob halted him just as his foot crossed the threshold, the sound froze his body and without even needing to think about it he turns. His earlier resolve is forgotten completely when he sees the way she was quivering, cerise-shaded eyes glistening with tears as her hands formed fists overtop of her thighs.

If there was anything that Sōma was truly afraid of, it would be this. He knew he had no way of rejecting any command that was to fall from her lips in a moment like this, his soul wouldn't be able to deny a request that would make its mate happy. Rushing back to her side, he gently reaches a hand beneath her chin to lift her devastated face up to his, thumb brushing beneath a teary eye as he asked, "What's wrong?"

The cold sounding question only served to make the tears spill out her eyes as her lips trembled, "You don't want me. Why don't you want me?" Her small hands came up to grasp at his arm that should have been holding her, "Am I not enough?" Erina's emotions were spiking in all directions, it was like she couldn't control what she was saying, nor could she fully understand her thoughts. The only thing consistent in her rapidly shutting down mind was that she _needed_him, Yukihira Sōma; if only to tame the fire that was razing her to her bones.

Panic over swept all other feelings when she sees that he hasn't moved to respond, her voice took a near-hysterical edge as she moved closer to him, "I promise I'll be a good Omega, I'll submit, I promise." Tilting her head to present her dramatic Mark, she continues, "See, it says I'm the perfect Omega—"

Before she could finish, she had been pressed down into the bed by the strong figure that she had been wishing would do so since what felt like forever. A low growl came from her Alpha, as he buried his face at the junction of her neck, his breath sending sparks of pleasure throughout her body. "Stop. I don't want you to submit to me." Sōma's face moved so that his burning golden eyes gazed into her fuchsia ones, "I—"

This time it was Erina who had cut him off, with nothing more than her lips that had caught his mid-sentence. Any capability of rational thinking was completely obliterated by the feel of her soft pliant lips moving against his and the _taste_. There was no other word to describe it than divine, delving his tongue into the warm cavern of her mouth to get a more thorough tasting, Sōma could feel his own body's temperature beginning to rise rapidly. The warm feeling of her tongue sliding against his made the kiss only more intoxicating, making it more difficult to just receive her attentions.

It only to a moment for him to control the kiss, she was clearly inexperienced, and her innocence made the fire within him grow hotter. There was really no other to describe it other than a plundering, Sōma could admit to being greedy when it came to this woman. A soft moan of pleasure made rationality fly further away as he was consumed with this want. He wanted her body, mind, and soul and there was nothing else in this world other than Nakiri Erina.

Without even thinking about it, his hands had moved from where they were at her sides to the dramatic flair of her hip as his lips moved from her mouth to the fragrant skin of her neck. Pressing wet kisses onto the sensitive skin and eliciting quiet whimpers of pleasure from the beautiful woman beneath him, he was tempted to leave a _permanent_mark on her. But even in the at the height of his desire, he was able to retain the remembrance that this was not necessarily a permanent arrangement.

Nipping harshly beside her Omega symbol and sucking the reddened bite until it was suitably puckered and purpled against her creamy skin, he was somewhat satisfied. Returning his gaze back onto her face, sinfully flushed and panting with desire as her hands wandered over his body before settling in his hair. "Erina, I can't hold back any more than this. If you don't—" Clearly, she wasn't impressed by the fact his mouth was doing something else that wasn't kissing her, warm lips once again attempted to distract him. But he needed to say this, if not for her but for himself. He needed to know.

Pinning her arms beside her head so that he could say his piece without her interrupting, he nearly growls, voice so low that it sent eager shivers up Erina's spine. "Listen to me, I know you're not completely here right now. But I need to know that this is really what you want, just say the word and I'll leave and call someone else." A dark edge entered his tone as he muttered, "Someone else more worthy of you."

"I don't!" The force of the exclamation startled both of them, Erina's eyes were watery once more with unshed tears, "Why do you not want me? Do you not want to take care of me? I want you to take care of me." A thick wave of her unique scent laced with what was likely her own pheromones filled the air as she pressed her body into his, all soft curves that only heightened Sōma's already out of control libido. Her face was pleading, with a touch of pain as she lay beneath him, "It burns…"

There was no way he could ignore his unrelenting desire to alleviate her pain, to care for her so that her eyes would always be void of tears. And there was also the part that was screaming at him to claim what was his, tugging at her full bottom lip and lathing it with attention as his hand slid around her waist to pull her closer. The soft cry of pleasure as he lightly ground his hips against hers was all it took to push him over the edge.

Nakiri Erina was his, at least for now. She needed him.

* * *

Two bodies tangled irrevocably.

A gasped breath of pain, a pause in movement and a tense moment of wait before the return of that frenzied rhythm. Soft skin, even softer flesh welcoming something hard, foreign and unyielding, a bonding of more than bodies. A heat that burned and burned until it built to its high.

Yes, two souls have found each other. Whether or not the hosts themselves knew was the question, too distracted by a certain peak and euphoric high as the rhythm slowed. The night quieted and slept on, undisturbed.

* * *

Morning dawned slowly on Erina who felt warm and satisfied in a way that she had never felt before, but so exhausted as a quiet yawn came from her lips. But the subtle movement was enough to make her realize that there was a strong arm flung over her very naked waist. The night before returns in a rush as she freezes in a panic, heart rate spiking as she recalled exactly what had occurred just a few hours ago.

Even though some parts of the evening were slightly blurry, the most _important_ parts were crystal clear as a red flush appeared on her face. Had that really been her? So wanton, so needing to the point when _Yukihira_ of all people had to restrain her, the reminder of the person whose naked body was pressed intimately behind her stopped her short. Even now the warm scent of sunshine and spices aroused a desire within her, making her wonder how it was possible. A sound of embarrassment came from her as she recalled the particularly long night that she had, it was unfair how her body was betraying her in this way.

But these feelings only served to increase the unease that she felt, how much of last night was her? And how much of it was just that sex-crazed Omega part of her? Most importantly, how much was last night the Yukihira Sōma that she knew? Did he mean all those hotly whispered promises of forever, of undying devotion? She doubted it. Things said in the heat of such a moment could never be taken so seriously, even if it hurt her to think that they were empty words.

No, this wasn't what she wanted. No. She didn't want to submit to anybody, and least of all to someone she felt like she _owed_, even if she did want to. Just a little, she wanted to forget that she was proud and strong and just bask in this warm embrace. But she wouldn't allow such weakness to pervade the person that she had painstakingly built to weather the storms brought by her father, her mother, and Totsuki. She would stand strong; she didn't need anybody.

She had to leave now, there was no way she could face him if he awoke. What could she possibly say? And judging by the way her mind was wandering to the fact that they were still very naked and the magical feel of his lips on her skin, there wouldn't be much talking. Gritting her teeth, she slides out of the tempting arms and makes a dash for the door after picking up her dress and pressing it to her chest.

This resulted in the first thing Sōma seeing that morning as Erina's full bottom disappearing around the corner. Throwing an arm over his eyes and letting out a quiet groan of frustration upon realizing what kind of hot water he had landed himself; he contemplates his current situation. But even as he acknowledges the uphill battle he'd likely have to face in the coming months, and there would be months, a stupid smile appears on his lips when the events of last night returned.

* * *

When he stumbles out of the bedroom clad in a wrinkled white shirt only haphazardly buttoned along with a pair of badly creased pants, he notices the mouth-watering aroma in the air. His stomach grumbled at the idea of food, especially food made by the one and only Empress of Totsuki; it's been a while since he's had the chance to eat her creations. As much as he hated to admit it, her cooking was only getting better and better as the days passed by. It was difficult to tell who was ahead of who exactly, and he had been waiting for a chance to see how the last five years have changed her cooking.

Climbing down the stairs and wandering through the sizable living room that he did not remember from last night, he follows the sounds of gentle sizzling to the kitchen. Just as he stepped into the cooking space, his mouth watered. Sōma wasn't completely sure if it was due to the delectable aroma that flooded the area or the delectable sight that Erina was dressed down in a loose long-sleeve t-shirt and shorts. The long length of those creamy legs that he could still remember wrapped around his waist…on second thought it was most definitely Erina.

Knocking on the wall to alert her of his presence, she turns around in surprise to see him leaning casually against the kitchen entrance, hair, and clothing delightfully disheveled. She couldn't help the way her gaze latched onto the lean planes of his chest and abdomen visible through the half-buttoned shirt. By the time she was able to move her eyes onto his face, there was a knowingly provocative smirk on his smug face, making her realize that she had been very obviously ogling him. Turning around and staring at the pan in her hand as if it was a foreign entity, she tries to calm her fast-beating heart.

_Come on, Erina_. This was nothing, she could act normal if only it wasn't for those stupid Omega hormones that wanted to jump his bones. Not that there would be any argument if he jumped hers first. A scarlet blush erupted on Erina's face, making her wonder why she couldn't stop thinking about sex.

"I hope you made me a portion," his voice was, in her opinion, entirely too sultry for such a statement. _Think unsexy thoughts_. And upon picturing a McDonald's hamburger in her mind's eye, she was able to somewhat return from whatever gutter her mind had wandered to.

Erina tossed her chin definitely as she replied with as much dignity and coldness as she could, "Of course, any passable chef would prepare for their guest." A teasing smile appeared on her full and entirely too kissable lips, "Unless you're implying that my abilities are inadequate?" In a few more moments, the breakfast had been plated and placed onto the kitchen table still pleasantly steaming.

The table had already been filled with a few different _viennoiseries_ and a surprising assortment of jam, the _pain aux raisins_and croissants looked particularly tempting along with the delicately prepared omelette. Taking a seat across of Erina and not hesitating to scoop a bit of the perfectly cooked egg into his mouth, Sōma is surprised by the lack of force in the punch in the taste.

It wasn't to say her skills had regressed, but it seemed that there was deceptively no explosion in the beginning until a few bites in. When it occurred, Sōma couldn't even really tell what it was besides a bright burst of warmth and the mix of herbs and tomatoes. In the back of his mind, he was surprised by the simplicity of what Erina had made this morning; there was no truffle or anything even close to high-end in what he ate. Just a dash of herbs that could be found in any regular grocery store, yet it still reduced him to the same state as her earlier more extravagant dishes from years ago.

She really had changed; he couldn't really put his finger on it now but there was no denying that Erina wasn't the same girl he had fallen for during high school. For one, she certainly wasn't a girl in any sense, but most importantly the harsher edges of her personality seemed to have eroded away slightly. It wasn't to say that she wasn't prickly, judging by the way she greeted him this morning, but where her jibes were taken closer to teasing than wishing to put him down.

"Ugh," there was a delicate crinkle to her nose as she took a second bite of her omelette, "This was a mistake, of all cheeses smoked provolone was definitely the wrong one." The taste was slightly off, Sōma could only tell after eating a good half of it. While the strange choice of cheese initially melded perfectly into the egg and herbs, but the distinct flavour had become a little too overbearing. It wasn't to say the omelette wasn't mind-numbingly delicious, but it was, perhaps only in the eyes of both Sōma and Erina, imperfect.

"I wouldn't say it's a mistake, but why didn't you just choose the _piccante_ version instead? You wouldn't have that smoked flavour there to mess with the rest of the omelette," he comments offhandedly after polishing off the eggs and moving to pick up a croissant, fingers sinking into the fresh pastry.

Erina is still working on her own omelette, the meal tolerable despite the cheese issue, "You act like I haven't thought about it, but there's something good about the nutty flavour of being smoked that works well in the beginning. But I didn't think it would be so offensive after the dust settled."

Her redhead companion chuckled, amusement clear in the sound as he shrugs, "Only you would use offensive to describe something that you made yourself." Before Erina could get in a word edgewise, Sōma had already continued, "In that case, did you happen to try a Swiss cheese instead of a French? If nuttiness is what you're going for, gruyere would be a pretty good option."

A thoughtful look entered Erina's eyes, as she muses the idea slightly. "Hm, that's not bad of an idea. Since this is a French omelette, I didn't want to add non-French cheeses into the mix, but after going through all of the cheeses I don't think there's one that I can use." Her dark pink eyes flashed, a lofty smile on her lips as she says, "I guess you have to have _something_to show after five years abroad, even if so far all I've seen is some increase in appreciation for cheeses."

"Hey," the defensive response was habitual, even if the knowing grin on his lips wasn't, "When did I ever say that I didn't like cheese?"

With an eyebrow raised, she replies offhandedly, "Coming from the person you used to use _processed_ sliced cheese in their cooking, I don't want to hear another word. I'm baffled that you thought that kind of substance was even mildly edible."

"I mean, the stuff they use at the theatres for nachos is way worse, so I still count sliced cheese as cheese," Sōma's already been able to polish off a croissant and a small Danish before reaching for a nearby pear and crunching on it, "But of course, you've never been to one, have you?"

Erina's lips were pursed into a frown as she reached for an apple and slicing it into eighths, "And why would I want to go to one? I don't have time for movies, and when I do, I have a perfectly good private theatre in my own house."

"Yes, yes," the golden-eyed male was waving off her explanation like it was nothing more than bad air, "But the point is you've never been to one. So, let's go."

Blinking up from her concentrated slicing, her voice was slightly squeaky as she exclaimed, "What? Why?" Her eyes darted from side to side as if looking for an adequate excuse, "I have so much stuff to do today, I can't possibly spare several hours to watch some mediocre film at some mediocre theatre."

Leaning back onto his chair and crossing his arms over his lean chest, biceps bulging slightly with the movement and making Erina recall what it was like to see those same arms braced on either side of her. His voice was low and tempting, "Oh come on, you have to be a little bit curious. I'll make it worth your while."

A light pink appeared on her cheeks as she shook her head in hopes of being less affected by this infuriating man, "No, and besides, you need to leave."

"But I don't want to," the reply was uncharacteristically heavy, a complete 180 from the earlier lightness as a dangerous glint appeared in Sōma's eyes, "Especially after last—" He couldn't even finish his sentence before his mouth was being stuffed by a large _pain aux raisins_that Erina so generously gave him. Taking a bite out of the wheel he removes it out of his mouth while chewing as he watches the red-faced blonde in front of him try to form a response.

"Last…night was a fluke, I'm not sure what occurred exactly but I'm grateful that you were able to get me home. As for what happened later, I understand that I did push you and may have forced your hand," Erina's focus was completely on the table, she was too scared to lift her eyes and see what the expression on Sōma's face was. Would it be amusement? Or derision at the remembrance of her behaviour?

"Nakiri Erina." Oh, just the call of his voice was irresistible. She knew that whatever part of her that she was last night was not present when the sound of his voice made her heart flutter. Just through this short conversation, so many of the walls she had erected over the years began to crumble out of their own volition. Her eyelashes trembled.

She wanted to deny it, she really did, but what was the point of pretending when she knew there would be nobody else after him? How could there be? Only he had been by her side, staunchly and without a second of wavering during the most painful parts of her life. Yes, Nakiri Erina was greedy, she wanted him to be by her side but didn't want to submit. Which is why he had to leave, _now_.

"_Erina_," the call was firmer and too close, Sōma was standing, no, kneeling on one knee beside her. A gentle hand touches her cheek to tilt her gaze to his, and she feels as if she's drowning in those luminous golden eyes, "I _want_ to take care of you. I want to make sure you're happy, snappy, and everything in between. I've been trying to do it whether or not I realized it at the time."

Jumping to her feet and turning to see him still kneeled down, she hurriedly pulls at his arm to make him stand, her amethyst eyes were dewy with panic, "No, don't say that. You're only saying that because you have to, because of what happened last night. Last night was a mistake, let's just forget about it."

"…A mistake?" The words were accompanied with hollow laughter as Sōma lifted his eyes at that ever-icy visage, perhaps the only time it had truly melted was last night. "You don't get to call the best night of my entire life a mistake, you don't get it do you?" He felt as if he was going crazy, why wasn't she listening to him? Why didn't she trust him?

Stepping forward until his body was flush against his and taking her delicate chin between his fingers to lift her face up, he speaks. "I'm head-over-heels in love with you and have been ever since I was seventeen, probably even before then if we really want to be technical about it. Even if you're so obnoxious and haughty, I say nothing because you've got the talent to back it up and besides, it's pretty damned cute. I don't care about the Mark on your neck, or whatever your 'position' is, because the woman that I love is perfect without that."

She believes him, or at least from the way tears were escaping her eyes her heart had been moved. Erina believes him but couldn't accept it and if not for the last defense against it, she would've thrown herself into his arms. No, she wouldn't, _couldn't_ submit. Backing away from him in a hurry and bumping into her own chair, she darts away into the living room, anywhere would be better than in close proximity to Yukihira Sōma. But he wasn't about to just let her run away, especially after he knew that she felt something more than simple tolerance for him. Without thinking too much about it, he grabs her and picks her up bridal-style too quickly and smoothly for her to do anything in defense.

"Put me down," this was infinitely worse, his scent and the warm feeling of his body surrounding her was making her mind fuzzy and heart rate spike. "_Put me down!_" But the hold on her only tightened as he leaned down, lips curled into a small smile as he whispers, warm breath brushing over her lips.

"If you promise not to run."

Upon receiving a reluctant nod of affirmation, he fails to let her go and simply seats himself onto the couch with the blonde temptress in his arms. Erina struggles a little when Sōma doesn't loosen his hold on her before realizing that he had no intention to, and she can't figure out if she likes it or hates it. The way her body was relaxing traitorously against his answered that dilemma, even if she didn't want to admit it, "What?"

Sōma was very distracted from his thoughts by the expression that reminded him of a sullen kitten on Erina's pretty face, it tickled his heart in a strange way and made him hold her just that little bit tighter. Inhaling deeply, and having that wonderful honeysuckle and azalea scent wash over him, he asks, "Who don't you believe me?"

"It's…I believe you," the reply was slow and hesitant, her voice losing most of its usual confidence, "It's not that. It's—it's—I—" She can't do this, feelings had _never_ been her strong suit and she was scared, terrified of allowing herself to believe in those honeyed words. Because if he did love her; if he wanted her for forever…

But did love last forever?

Did she love him? The question that she had been avoiding has finally confronted her, startling her with its loudness and the speed at which her heart responded. How could there be any other answer other than _yes_? He had wormed his way into her life, and she would be hard-pressed to cut him out of it. No, a life without Sōma would be surprisingly quiet.

And as much as she tried to convince herself that quiet and demure was what she wanted; she couldn't deny that the staid respectability was nothing in comparison to those moments of wildness that only he could inspire. The feel of sweat dotting across her brow as her mind whirred, trying to craft the most unconventional dish she could. The thrumming of her heartbeat when she faced down her innermost demons with unwavering confidence that _he_always carried along with the easy grin on his lips. And being caught up in that unique and unconventional rhythm that he had.

As much as he infuriated her, he also made her so happy.

"Erina," his voice was too soft and too gentle, the low timbres making her feel boneless, "Tell me, what're you so afraid of?" The word sends a jolt through her, body tensing as she tries to deny that she had been afraid.

"I'm not _scared_, I'm—I'm just not!" The vehement denial brought an amused grin onto Sōma's lips as he watched her pretty cheeks flush with colour, "What could I be afraid of?" But from the way her voice was just a touch too loud, he knew all too well that she was doing what she was always so awful at. Lying.

"Yes, what could you be scared of?" He mused out loud, hoping that she would relent and let him in. He doubted that he would have a chance like this again if he allowed it to get away, making Sōma uncharacteristically patient at this moment. He was waiting, hope the only thing allowing his heart to continue to beat.

A heavy silence pervaded the room as he held her in his embrace, the loud but still even beats of his heart against Erina's ear. Reminding her that this was someone alive; someone who deserved at least some honesty on her part. Her petal pink lips parted, and for a long moment, she struggled to begin speaking.

"I've been supressed—for an embarrassing amount of time—as you know," there was a delicate frown that creased her forehead, both bitterness, and anger present in her voice, "Even for my own doting grandfather, there were times he simply used me as a tool. I suppose to me, suppression was simply a natural aspect of life and how leaders and heads should behave to those working beneath."

Her voice was cracking, splintering like the spidering fissures in a plane of glass, "I _can't_ submit to anyone else, I've tried to get away from being forced down, by my own family nonetheless." Her limpid cerise-shaded eyes were bewitching, but the words did not escape Sōma's notice as the remembrance of her lack of childhood flooded his mind. "No one is going to control what I do, and least of all you." She forces the scathing words out of her lips, even though she knew deep within there was a part of her that would eagerly answer his every request.

Those molten gold eyes seemed to swallow her whole as they gazed intently at her face, expression not betraying any particular emotion as he digests what she's said. Erina tried to convince that she would be okay if he decided to get up and just walk out, that she wouldn't be reduced to a sobbing mess on the floor.

A slow smirk curled the edges of Sōma's skillful mouth, revealing a fierceness that Erina had only ever seen a handful of times, "Nakiri Erina, the day I try to force you to do anything is the day of my funeral. I value my life too much to put myself I between you and your goals, and besides, that doesn't have much to do with me."

The surprise was transparent on those aristocratic features as her little mouth fell open, "Huh?" She felt like she was being thrown for a loop, he _didn't_ want to subdue her? Didn't he constantly declare that he was going to conquer her before they graduated? But now he was saying that he didn't care for any of that at all, her eyebrows creased in confusion, "You always said that you were going to make me admit that your cooking was, and it isn't by the way, delicious. That you were going to take my place."

A grimace appeared on his handsome features as Sōma replies with a reluctant edge to his voice, "You've gotta admit that you weren't exactly the most agreeable person when we initially met. Wanting to defeat you had nothing to do with your designation, I just wanted to defeat you because you were an opponent. Even now, a part of me itches to have a shokugeki right this moment."

There is a bashful shade of pink on Erina's cheeks as she mutters, "Yes, it was difficult to get along back then. But don't you dare push it onto me—you were, and still, are utterly infuriating with your lack of decorum and respect for schedule." A wave of annoyance flooded the woman as the previous evening's occurrences, "Can't you take a little responsibility for your actions—" the rest of the sentence that had been intended to berate him for his lateness was cut off by a hand that tucked a long blonde strand of hair behind her ear.

"I want to, but you seem very adamant against it," there's a hint of worry and sadness within those ever-smiling golden eyes, as he responds with a forceful lightness that the usually emotionally obtuse Erina sees. "Don't you understand that I would never force you to do anything, I just—I just want to see you be happy. And be the strongest you can be; after all that's when your cooking is the most exciting."

"Didn't you always say my cooking was so orthodox that it was boring?" the words come out of her mouth before she could even process the complexity of what he had just said to her. Squirming in his lap so that she could level him with an accusing glare, she watches as he sticks a hand into his unbearably messy hair.

An easy shrug is the only response to her pointed question, "Well, is it untrue? And besides, we can settle this sometime else, or…" a feverish glint appeared in his eyes as his lips were pulled into a predatory grin. "We could settle both of our…impasses at the same time." He glances at her from the corner of his eyes, "You don't mind me using your kitchen, do you?"

He wasn't going to let her get away this time, not after so long and coming so close. He was going to make her admit it, get her stubborn God's Tongue to say the words that he knew to be true. There was no other way he could think of, and besides, he had been waiting for this moment even if he didn't expect it to come around in this way.

* * *

The next moments passed like a blur, Erina was in a daze as she watched Sōma quickly and scarily efficiently prep a seemingly mind-blowingly crazy dish. She almost wanted him to stop, wait until he had the time to prepare the ingredients that he would need, but he seemed not to care. It was a huge disadvantage for any chef who had limitations on their ingredients when trying to bring their talent to the utmost, yet Sōma seemed right at home. In all honesty, Erina's kitchen was beyond well-equipped and there were maybe only one or two easy substitutions that he needed to make.

He wasn't thinking about that now, his mind was too busy building and tearing down his dish in lightning-fast moments that flashed in front of his mind's eye. The constant chaos in his mind was welcomed instead of the panic he no doubt would've felt if he stopped to think about what he was doing here. Everything rested on this moment, it was one that could make or break his hopes and dreams.

An hour passes too quickly but at the end of the sixty minutes, there was a dish in front of Erina who was staring at it as if she couldn't make head or tails of it. It seemed to be some sort of egg fried rice, and she would've declared it much to plebeian and boring if it wasn't for the mysterious protein that she couldn't make head or tails of. The entire thing also had a mysterious sheen coating the dish and gave off a scent that had her mouth-watering.

"Dig in," the words didn't even register in Erina's mind because she had already scooped a bit of the rice into her mouth that sent her far away from where she was. The rice was toasted lightly with soy sauce and a touch of sesame oil, and a hint of acidity that had her asking for more. The mysterious protein was clearly soaked in some sort of salted mixture, making it both incredibly tender and meld perfectly into the rice.

It's salted rice-malt! But before she could dissect exactly why this ingredient had been turned into one so mind-blowing, her mind had been whisked away into a place far away from where she sat. It was warm, the sun and the gentle breeze reminded her of crisp scallions and relaxed her even further. It wasn't until a few moments later that she realized she hadn't been alone, it seemed she was lying down on the ground as someone gently pulled a blanket over her. The soft feel of the enveloping cover brought to mind the gentle sweetness of peppers, making all the lines of her face soften.

Just as she was going to fall into slumber in this too warm scene, the person who had tucked her in was leaning over her the gentle expression of adoration too obvious for even her not to see it. The sunlight that had covered the features of this mysterious lover was revealed, with the same golden eyes that the sun was made of. She was unable to move as he loomed closer and closer to press a featherlight kiss onto her lips, bringing her back into the present.

It was the egg, the soft fluffy egg that melted into the rest of the dish yet stood glaringly obvious now. The combination of flavours that made no sense yet made all the sense in the world stunned Erina to the core. She didn't even realize she had reached the bottom of the bowl until the dull sound of chopsticks against ceramic alerted her.

"So? What do you think?" Sōma knew she thought it was delicious, it was all there in the eagerness she wolfed down the significant portion, the flush of happiness on her cheeks, and the way her eyes were misty with content. But he needed to hear _that_.

"I—I," for all the praises people had for her God's Tongue, sometimes the muscle felt like a deadweight as she tried to form the words. Even if she didn't understand emotion all that well, cooking was second nature and this…this was his heart literally on a platter. His emotions had no inkling of oppression, it was sweet as it was searing in its depth. The turmoil within her own heart had quieted, awed by this truth it digested and yearning to return it.

"Tell me." His voice was low, urging and he had never looked so alive in a moment as his blazing eyes trained on even the slightest change in emotion on that heartrending face. "_Admit it_."

Those lips parted, the same lips that had carved words within his life he had been unable to shake off, had hurt him beyond comparison but brought him the most happiness. Yes, those lips parted, "I love you."

* * *

_Years Later_

"It's still the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted," Erina's fuchsia-shaded eyes sparkled with a teasing light, but the rest of her features had been schooled into a firm frown. The little brown-haired boy blinked; lips parted into a shocked circle as he turned to his father with the unanswered question in his eyes.

"Well…that is what she said _after_, but if this dish was able to make her confess her love for me," the red-headed father waggled his eyebrows wildly until he was backhanded by the annoyed wife.

The adorable child nodded seriously before turning to the cutting board that currently holds a wide array of minced vegetables and meats. Setting to work on preparing that same dish his father had been explaining. In an action that was habitual and comforting, a strong arm wound its way around Erina's slightly rounded waist.

"He's going to love her, isn't he?" Sōma's voice was so full of love as he placed his hand onto her slightly swelling abdomen, "But not as much as me." He could feel the eye roll that she was sending in his direction as her body rested against his, the innate trust and strength that she drew from him was a habit.

"Yes, yes," she replied, a lightness to her voice as she watched the mayhem her son was causing in their state-of-the-art kitchen, "You can compete with him now, not like when you used to compete with me. But only because you know that I'll love her the most."

"Not fair!" Sōma was much too old to be whining in such a fashion, but it nonetheless brought a small smirk onto Erina's lips as he pouted, "You don't get to say that, you already get to spend nine more months with her compared to me. You gave an unfair advantage."

"You really don't want to get into this." The blonde-haired empress raised an eyebrow over a pair of dangerously flashing eyes and watched as Sōma pleaded his innocence. Of course, getting on the nerves of your pregnant wife was never a good idea, even if we didn't consider the fact that the wife was a Nakiri. As much as she missed working in the kitchen, in her office, or out on the field, she couldn't leave her child, or rather soon-to-be children.

She had suffered too long and too hard during the days of her youth without the loving care that should have come from her parents, the last thing she wanted to do was pass her kids off to some nanny. No, she was going to be the best mother she could possibly be, even if her temper was sometimes short and she made mistakes that caused Sōma to laugh at her.

Erina smiled as she watched her little boy happily toss the ingredients into a large pot, making a certifiably terrifying mixture, happiness welling in her chest. Besides, cooking was never far from hand with someone like Sōma in her life. If she wasn't tasting some of his new recipes for their restaurant, she was facing him in a private cook-off with their son as judge. She was proud to declare that she had pulled ahead by a five-point margin at this time, even if some of them were won in…unconventional ways.

Pressing a small kiss onto Sōma's cheek and ignoring the look of surprise on his face, Nakiri Erina relishes in this small slice of heaven she had

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading my short project... i wanted to try my hand at something new and here it is! I hope everyone you finished it enjoyed (even if it was a little rushed haha) I need more soma and erina in my life. **_


End file.
